Breathless
by Fragments of Light
Summary: "Sudah seharusnya kita berdansa bukan?" Si pemuda mengangguk. Sementara si gadis menahan napasnya sekali lagi karena si pemuda di hadapannya. Gio/OC. Prompt: Breathless.


Another fic for The Title Says It All Challenge at Infantrum. Kehadiran sang gadis selalu berhasil membuatnya menahan napas. Namun ia tidak menyadari si gadis pun merasa demikian. Prompt: Breathless.

**DISCLAIMER: KALO SAYA PUNYA KHR SAMA BREATHLESS, PASTI SAYA DIDAKWA SAMA AKIRA AMANO EN SHAYNE WARD.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Un piacere conoscerla, signore.<em>" ujarnya sopan sambil menundukkan kepala. Surai pirangnya berayun seiring gerakan kepalanya, dan kristal biru langitnya menatap langsung ke arah kristal jingga tajam milik si pemuda. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan. Namaku Airiana." Ia tersenyum, lesung pipit terukir di pipinya. Si pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita berada di pesta dansa, karena itu sudah seharusnya kita berdansa, bukan?" Airiana mengangguk mengiyakan. "Namaku Giotto. Salam kenal, _signorina _Airiana."

Airiana beranjak, lalu menggapai tangan sang pemuda. "_Se è così, dobbiamo ballare nonché?"_Giotto hanya mengangguk, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "_Si_." Menggenggam tangan sang pemuda, musik mulai mengalun dan mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti irama. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada diri mereka, sementara kaki mereka berayun dalam irama. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Berbalik. Berputar. Ke kiri. Ke kanan. Berputar. Airiana mulai mengamati fitur sang pemuda: sepasang kristal kembar berwarna jingga tajam dengan kelembutan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Wajahnya sempurna tanpa cacat, seperti berlian yang terbaik. Rambut pirangnya dengan model _spiky _itu hanya menambah ketampanan sang pemuda. Siapa tadi namanya lagi? Giotto? Sudah dipastikan di pesta dansa seperti ini, akan banyak gadis yang ingin berdansa dengannya. Apalagi yang tidak dimiliki si pemuda, dengan senyuman yang menawan, wajahnya yang tampan, dan lagi, ia sangat sopan dan baik. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa dirinya memilih si gadis - seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja dengan fitur orang Italia kebanyakan? Dirinya menahan napas saat Giotto tersenyum padanya, kristal jingganya terpaku pada si gadis. Airi hanya bisa tersipu malu, lalu cepat-cepat memusatkan perhatian kembali pada dansa. Ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil sang pemuda, membuat dirinya makin salah tingkah. Airiana merasakan dirinya seperti berada dalam sebuah cerita dongeng, seorang putri yang menerima tawaran dansa seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang. _Ia mampu membuatnya menahan napas._

Giotto sendiri merasa tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari Airi.

Si gadis mempunyai fitur yang sama seperti orang Italia kebanyakan, namun ada sesuatu yang...Berbeda dari dirinya. Giotto sudah sering melihat sepasang mata biru air itu di gadis yang sering ia jumpai di jalanan namun ada yang...Unik. Ada sesuatu yang baru yang ia lihat dalam sepasang kristal biru air itu. Ia melihat kejujuran dan juga kelembutan dalam matanya, namun ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih kuat dari pada itu. Namun Giotto tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Tersenyum pada sang gadis, ia bisa melihat pipi si gadis memerah karena malu. Giotto hanya tertawa kecil, ia semakin tertarik pada gadis di depannya ini.

**~0~0~**

Sudah empat bulan sejak Airiana bertemu dengan sang pemuda, yang sekarang ia ketahui sebagai kepala dari sebuah grup untuk melindungi para penduduk, Vongola. Dan secara otomatis, ia bertemu dengan para Guardian of Sky: Alaude, Daemon Spade, G, Asari Ugetsu, Lampo dan Knuckles. Namun tidak ada yang sememesona Giotto, karena kristal jingga yang jernih itu selalu mampu menangkapnya saat ia lengah.

Kini ia berada di balkon markas Vongola, angin sore yang semilir membelai wajahnya. Surai pirangnya menari diiringi oleh musik tak terdengar dari angin, kristal biru airnya terlindung di balik kelopak matanya. Daun-daun di ranting-ranting pohon menari-nari mengikuti irama alam, sesuatu yang Airi sangat sukai. Giotto pergi keluar untuk menemui Cozart ditemani oleh G dan tidak akan kembali sampai besok. Si gadis dengan diam-diam mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Giotto, dan ketika mendengarnya, sahabat dekatnya, Jacqueline hanya tertawa, membuat Airi kesal. Airi menatap ke arah matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat, mewarnai langit dengan sinar emas yang berlari-lari melintasi kanvas langit berwarna biru. Airi tertegun atas keindahan alam yang luar biasa ini, dan menatap ke arah bawah. Kilau lembut matahari sore menimpa liontin berlian pemberian ayahnya pada ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas, menandakan dirinya bukan lagi anak-anak, tetapi seorang wanita dewasa seutuhnya. Jemarinya secara tidak sadar menggapai lehernya yang jenjang dan menyentuh liontin bertatahkan berlian itu. _"Ayah, ada di mana kau sekarang?" _pikir Airi sedih. _"Bagaimana dengan Ibu dan Kakak? Kuharap kalian semua baik-baik saja..." _namun pikiran itu buyar oleh suara tanah berderak di bawah kakinya.

"Hah?" gumam Airi, namun refleksnya datang terlambat. Segera saja balkon yang ia jejaki bergetar hebat dan langsung jatuh ke bawah, ditarik oleh gravitasi. Sebuah teriakan terlontar dari bibirnya, sementara yang lain di bawah menyerukan namanya dengan horor. Jatuh bersamaan dengan bebatuan dan kerikil, lantai marmer dan dirinya, Airi menutup matanya, bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi, termasuk Giotto. Ketika kesadaran perlahan-lahan menyelinap pergi dari tubuhnya, ia membiarkan satu kata lagi terlepas dari bibirnya,

"Giotto..."

Dan tepat saat itu, ia bisa merasakan sepasang lengan menangkapnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia menengadah untuk melihat penyelamatnya, dan siapa sangka penyelamatnya adalah Giotto. Seperti dalam cerita dongeng, di mana sang pangeran menyelamatkan sang putri dari marabahaya yang mengancam. Namun sebelum ia mampu berkata apapun, Airiana sudah pingsan. Dunia seakan-akan berputar, melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti, namun Airi sudah tidak bisa membedakan antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi.

Berabad-abad seakan telah berlalu bagi Airiana ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya. Dunia seakan berputar-putar dan ketika Airi mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali pegangan atas realita, ia malah makin terlempar dalam jurang yang tiada berujung.

"Airiana, buka matamu."

Suara itu...Siapa? Airi berjuang keras dan ketika kekuatan mulai menyusupi setiap inci tubuhnya, Airi bisa membuka matanya, mengerjap karena silau dan kristal biru airnya bertemu dengan lima pasang kristal yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" suara Lampo menggema di tiap sudut ruangan itu. "Lampo..." bisik Airi lirih, lega karena ternyata yang lain baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Knuckles, kekhawatiran terpancar di kristal hitam eboninya. "...Aku yakin aku tidak baik-baik saja kalau aku ada di atas tempat tidur," gumam Airi, kekesalan mewarnai suaranya. Namun telinganya menangkap suara tawa Giotto yang lembut. "Giotto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah kau harusnya ada bersama Cozart?"

Wajah si pemuda mengeras. "...Aku ke sini karena aku merasakan hal yang buruk. Dan ternyata memang benar. Vongola diserang oleh Pellucian. Mereka memasang bom dan meledakkannya, tepat sebelum aku sampai ke sini...Dan melihatmu jatuh."

Airiana mencoba mencerna kalimat si pemuda. "...Lalu, bagaimana? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam tujuh malam, sehari setelah penyerangan. Kau sudah tidur selama lebih dari empat belas jam."

Kristalnya melebar mendengar angka yang disebutkan. "Empat belas jam? Kau yakin? Kau pasti bohong 'kan, Giotto!" sahut si gadis. Giotto menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk apa aku berbohong. Tidak ada gunanya." Airiana mendengus, lalu mencoba bangun ketika kepalanya mendadak pusing dan sebelum ia mencapai posisi duduk, ia sudah lebih dahulu terjatuh ke atas bantal, kepalanya beradu dengan kapas di dalam kain. "Cih..."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," ujar Giotto, kekhawatiran terpancar dari kristal kembar jingganya, sekali lagi menangkap sang gadis di tepat di matanya. Tersenyum, Airi menatap ke arah kristal si pemuda.

"...Terima kasih...Giotto."

_You hold me breathless  
>I still can't believe that you are mine<br>You just walked out of one of my dreams..._

* * *

><p>...err, oneshot pertama saya buat KHR, mind to R&amp;R? Semacam side story untuk Illuminare.<p>

Glossary: _Un piacere conoscerla, signore. = _Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan.  
><em>signorina: <em>Nona  
><em>signore: <em>Tuan_  
>Se è così, dobbiamo ballare nonché? = <em>Kalau begitu, sudah seharusnya kita berdansa, bukan?

_**~Lyrnya Lyafre~**_


End file.
